


let's play a game

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [11]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Dirty Jokes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ouija Boards, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Joohyun finds a board and Wendy and Yerim are the only ones interested in trying it out.





	let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's short!! but i do love red velvet very much and i'll try to write something better than this for them in the future!
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 11 - ouija boards

"Look at what I found, girls!" Joohyun announces to her girlfriends as she prances into the living room, a board held in her hand.

"Scrabble?" Sooyoung asks, jumping up on the couch to watch Joohyun enter.

"Even better!" Joohyun says as she drops the board on the coffee table.

"Nope," Sooyoung says as soon as she eyes the board. "Count me out."

Seulgi eyes the board too. "I'm out too. I don't fuck with demons."

Wendy only laughs, clapping Sooyoung on the back. "You guys are pussies."

"Well, we are what we eat, Wen," Seulgi shoots back as she rises from the couch and makes her way up the stairs. "Have fun getting puss-essed."

Yerim is silent so far, a smirk plastered across her face as Sooyoung follows after Seulgi up the stairs. It's only Joohyun, Wendy, and Yerim left now.

"We really going to do this then?" Joohyun asks, brow raised in question as she appraises both girls in front of her.

Wendy and Yerim exchange glances, matching grins on their faces as they do. Joohyun shakes her head and sighs, readying herself for the shit storm to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
